


i'm living carelessly

by m0nade



Category: Click-B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nade/pseuds/m0nade
Summary: Is this the end?





	i'm living carelessly

_Is this the end?_

Evan turns off the lights and lays beside Taehyung. His heart is beating so fast, there’s no way Taehyung doesn’t hear it and he holds his breath, waiting for him to do something. 

“Do you wanna go out tomorrow?” Taehyung asks, wrapping his arm around Evan. Evan realizes, _knows_ he’s supposed to reply but no words come out. It seems Taehyung is taking the choked sound that he managed to get out as a yes. His head spins.

He isn’t sure what’s going on -- they kiss, they take off their clothes, but he still can’t focus. 

Taehyung moves on top of him, hands all over his body and despite it all feeling like a hazy dream, Evan pulls him closer. 

_He wishes he would love Taehyung like he used to._


End file.
